A Word I Never Learned To Pronounce
by YOselena
Summary: Alois Trancy is suffering from his brothers death, shutting himself out from everyone except for some certain people (*cough*Grell*cough*), He seems to have problems whether it invovles his dead brother, abusive step-dad, nagging mother, or smipliy a love obsessed senior or possibly even someone tugging the strings from his closed heart. Warning: BoyXboy Love, OC's, and OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Alois's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the alarm of my stupid clock, I tried to press snooze but failed in the process...so I got up, grabbed my alarm clock and threw it against the wall on the other side of the room. I watched in satiation as it shattered into pieces.

I quickly walked over to my closet and picked out a bright light blue shirt, black tie, a pair of long black stocking that reached up to the middle of his thigh, black sleeveless sweater (since I cut the sleeves off cause they were a bother), and a pair of my favorite black booty shorts while I walked over to my bathroom and changed quickly.

Man I really hated mornings. I see no point on waking up that early in the morning for school! School is the only living hell there is in other peoples lives but in mine it's that and home.

I reached for my tooth brush and stopped when I saw the small purple tooth brush in the trash. I reached for it and placed it in it's rightful place before going back to what I was going to do. I brush my teeth slowly making sure I got all of the germs out before rinsing then I pull out the dental floss and floss lazily.

'I really don't want to go to school.' I thought to myself as I groaned.

I came out of the bathroom and walked over to where my black fingerless gloves were, quickly slipping them on. I then checked my fingernails to see that they were still painted in black coat so I don't have to repaint them before heading out of my room.

As I pasted the kitchen I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder as I pulled out my iPod from the side pocket, immediately turning it on and played the song that was on.

"Alois?" to late I then rushed out the door and ran around the block so she wouldn't see me. I walked slowly as I looked down at my iPod to see if anyone wished me an early happy birthday before shoving the thing in my back pocket.

'God! I hated my birthday. It used to be fun until my brother pasted away two years ago...' I then cursed to myself for remembering Luka.

I was so deep in thought that I never noticed someone calling my name until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I pulled out the earpiece and turned to Hannah, Timber, Thomson, and Canterbury. I frowned and looked away from them, "What the hell do you guys want?"

"We just wanted to see if you were alright, Alois." Hannah said in her so called concerned voice.

I rolled my eyes and turned to her, "I'm just fine." I turned my attention to the triplets, "What about you guys?"

They just looked at me, their eyes saying it all. I sighed, "Fine you guys can walk with me to school but when we get there," I stopped and glared at them, "Don't try to talk to me or even try to make me feel better because I'm just fine." I continued to walk, "You guys are so annoying." I mumbled as the four others started to talk, mostly Hannah was talking since the triples seem to have lost the voice over the years.

"Alois, I was wondering if you would like for me to come over and help you with the extra chores you have to do since-" she silenced herself when she was going to say Luka's name.

"No thank you, I don't need your pity." and with that I pulled up my hood and put in my ear buds and walked up to the school's gate.

I glanced back to see if they were following me to see that they all parted and went their own way. I smiled that they obeyed and went to my locker to shove my shit in there. I then pulled out notebook, pencil, a math book, and my stupid cell phone, which I shoved him my other back pocket.

I was skimming through the pages of my notebook when I felt a tap, "Hannah I thought I told you not to bother me dur-" I turned around to find two beautiful sapphire eyes looking at me.

I immediately fell in love with those eyes and how they where literally glued to my eyes. I looked away to examine the owner of the gorgeous eyes, the owner had blue charcoal hair, silky white skin, and that he was one or two inches shorter than me. He was wearing black shorts that were above his knees, black/grayish stockings that went up to his knee, a dark gray v-neck along with a black tie that faded to gray at the end of it, and a long sleeved opened up black shirt that was at rolled up to his elbows. He was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I fell in love with him from top to bottom, from head to toe but shook the thought cause he was a guy and I'm not into guys...am I?

"Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you knew where class R142 is." his pouty pink pale lips said.

I mentally shook my head when I realized that I was staring at them, "Yeah that's my class." I said trying to not show any emotion but probably failed cause the beauty smiled at me.

"That's great, do you mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

I shook my head in a yes before leading the way, when we got to the classroom, right away the annoying blond bitch came up to me, "I see you didn't change into a straight man. Poop!" she crossed her arms across her flat chested chest, "Now how are you ever going to get a girlfriend looking like a filthy little slut, you girly boy." she then laughed her ugly annoying laugh while her other snotty bitchy friends came up to her and giggled in stupidity.

I glared at her, "Nice to see your still breathing you fat greasy whore." I smirked with my comment and went to sit in the back corner near the window.

I didn't realize that the new kid was sitting in front of me, facing me, staring at me. I couldn't help but glance at him, once again getting into that trance, "Um... can I help you?"

He smiled at me, "You're very beautiful." he then turned around to pay attention to the teacher who was telling everyone to take a seat.

I felt the blood rush to my face.

'You're very beautiful.' I replayed those words over and over in my head, never wanting to let them escape from my memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe I just said that to someone, and not just someone to a boy! I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying about first day of school and everything as she passed out papers for parent signature and homework.

Yes, finally something to do at home so I don't have to hear my parents argue over work at the factory.

The teacher started teaching us a math equation when I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned to the owner to find the same girl the boy blond was fighting with. I gave her a fake smile, "Can I help you?"

She handed me a piece of paper. I took it and immediately opened it to see what she wrote.

_'Hi my name is Elizabeth Middleford. Do you want to sit with me and my friends during lunch? :)_' I scribbled my name and my answer down before passing it back to her.

I saw her open it and she started reading _'Nice to meet you Elizabeth. My name is Ciel Phantomhive and as for your invention, I'm going to have to pass._' she then wrote something down before handing it back to me.

_'Aww. That sucks. :( But hey would you like me to tell you who to NOT hang with. ;) By the way you can call me Lizzy, I just hate it when people say my full name because it's not cute!_' I glanced at her to see that she was smiling at me so I turned my attention back to the note and wrote down my answer before once again passing it to her.

'_Sure why not._' she then scribbled a whole bunch of stuff but then erased once in a while. I turned back to the homework to find it all too easy for me and started on it.

That's when another piece of paper landed in my lap. I opened it to find a different hand writing that looked like it was from the computer. _'Look new kid if you're looking for trouble then stick with the blond bitch who you keep passing notes back and forth to, but if you're not then I advise that you stay the fuck away from her. She's a total whore. ~ Alois Trancy (the kid behind you)_' I started to admire that he was concerned that I might leave him for Lizzy, but that would never happen since I find him incredibly attractive. I wrote something down and passed it back smiling when I heard him gasp.

'_Don't worry Alois. I won't leave you for the hoe beside me. I think you're pretty and I think I might even like you like you. __~Ciel Phantomhive. (aka the new kid.) p.s. Here's my number #***-***-**** :)_' it wasn't long until I felt yet another note sliding down my shoulder to my lap.

'_What!?Are you high on something! I don't know if you noticed but I'm a BOY not a GIRL!_'

'_That doesn't mean anything to me. I frankly don't care what gender you are, all I care about is you, that's it. Nothing else. So how about we sit with each other during lunch since I'm new here and everything._'

'_Fine, but only for today._' then I ended our little conversation there but then Lizzy gave me her note. Geez that only took forever, I opened it to read her scratchy hand writing.

'_For starters stay the fuck away from Mister Alois "Tranny" because he will make you into a man whore and no one really wants another one. Next stay away from his followers: Hannah Anafeloz; she is like his whore, The triplets; Thomson, Timber and Canterbury: they really don't do anything and are incredibly quiet, Grell Sutcliff; he's a homo who will try to hump you if you're too close to him, oh and Claude Faustus cause he will literally molest you in every way. Now Alois is also friends with Sebastian Michaelis but he is no harm so he's alright to talk to and so are Prince Soma Asman Kadar and his servant Agni. Oh and of course you can hang out with me and my friends cause we are actually not as whoreish as Mister booty shorts behind you._' I looked over at her to see that same so called 'sweet' smile on her plastic face before I mouthed the words Stupid Girl while crumbling up the note and threw it at her. She had her mouth hung opened and turned away from me, good riddance. I then heard a giggle behind me and smiled at that beautiful sound of little bells.

After the teacher stopped talking, she gave us permission to talk amongst ourselves. I turned around toward Alois to find him scribbling in his notebook; I took the notebook away from him and read what he read while he told me to give it back.

_Dear retard Journal of mine (or at least my mother's stupid mentally challenged brain),_

_I hate you and the idea my mother bought you just so I could write down my feelings. I guess is what happens when you try to kill yourself over something that happened almost two years ago. Lizzy is still being a bitch even after we've dated for about a month, geez she just can't get over the fact that I never really liked her. She's such a whore. Hannah on the other hand well I know she's be my friend ever since I was in the 3rd grade and she was in the 5th but she is also such a pain, Always getting into my business. The triplets are just the way I like them, quiet and understanding but they're also annoying. Ha, Sebastian and Claude might be friends but somehow I think they do a little more than "hang out" with each other. Grell is always, well, GRELL! He's probably the only one I would want to hang with after what happened but then again he's a little creepy. Soma and Agni are just as nosy as Hannah, geez! Let's see what else, I guess I could say I made a new friend and to tell you the truth he's kind of cute. Not that I like, have a crush on him or anything, I mean he's a guy, of course there were others who tried to win my attention but I always gave them the excuse that I wasn't gay...to tell you the truth I think...I might be... You know what! Screw you! Now I'm even more confused!_

_Fuck you in every way,_

_Alois Trancy_

I then gave it back to him and smiled at him, he gave me a frown in return but there was a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"So Alois...Do you really think I'm cute." I asked staring into his light blue eyes, smirking while I ran my finger on his hand before he pulled away turning even more pink on his cheeks.

"Maybe." he then gathered his things before standing up, "Look who cares, either way you're still going to think I have a crush on you or something gay like that." he rolled his eyes while heading toward the door.

I quickly grabbed my things following him. I smirked as he looked over his shoulder to me only to see him blush a dark shade of red. I'll make you mine, Alois Trancy, that I swear. We both walked to our second class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Alois's P.O.V.**

I sat in the second seat toward the back row, since that seat was the closest to the window. As soon as I sat down I felt the new kid sit behind me and playing with my hair. It sent a tingling feeling down to my...

"Stop touching my hair," I said looking back at him.

He was inches away from my face as he giggled, "But your hair is so soft." he smiled putting his hand on my head, rubbing it messily. "You're so pretty you know." he giggled making my heart skip a beat.

I swatted his hand away, "Whatever." I then took some notes on our assignment the teacher wrote down on the board.

After the other classes finally lunch came and I was at my locker putting my shit away. God, school was a thing full of idiots. I grabbed my lunch while shutting my locker and started to walk toward the lunchroom when I felt arms wrap around my waist and a face burying into my shoulder. I glanced at the short boy behind me sighing, "Ciel let go." he inhaled my sent before obeying.

"Sorry. I just thought you looked so cute walking with your little purple lunch box." he pointed at my lunch. I then looked at his hands to find that he had the same lunch box as me except in blue.

I saw that he was smiling at me cutely that I could feel my face get warm, "Come on, I did promise that you could sit with me during lunch," I turned around and started to walk again with Ciel following, "But I must warn you that by the time you sit down and meet my friends don't expect them to all be nice and friendly to you cause they frankly don't like new kids, well at least one of them won't." I smirked at him but he just smiled and grabbed my free hand.

"That's okay, as long as you're there with me, I'll be fine." he snuggled my arm. As we entered he stopped snuggling and gripped my hand hard. Was he nervous or something. I rolled my eyes and lend him to my table where I found Hannah and Claude sitting there talking about something important, probably the 'Senior Project' all the seniors had to do.

Hannah looked up and smiled at me, "Hello Alois, how are you-" she then looked toward the boy beside me who was still holding my hand rather hard, "Hi. I'm Hannah Annafellows." she smiled at him sweetly before extending her hand toward him.

He started at it then grabbed it and shook it while giving her a cute little smile, "Ciel Phantomhive." he then let go and started to stare at Claude, who was giving him an intense stare.

I gave Claude a look, "Be nice, Claude." I said before sitting down while Ciel followed and sat next to me once again holding my hand and squeezing it.

Claude rolled his eyes before mumbling, "Claude Faustus." he then turned to his best friend who was walking over smiling.

"Hello everyone." he looked at everyone before stopping at Ciel and grinning at him. Okay now I know why I didn't really liked him. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis."

"Sebby-Kun~!" a red hair male said while running up to him and clinging onto Sebastian's waist, as always. "I'm so happy that we still have lunch together." he squeezed him before letting go and walking over toward me, petting my blond stupid hair, "Aw, my pet." he stopped what he was doing to sit next to me. Plopping his chin onto both of his hands smiling at me, "So how was your summer?"

I laughed and playfully shoved him, "Oh shut up! You were there the whole time, dragging my ass to the mall and saying that we should hook up with someone. And by that you meant I should help _you_ hook up with someone." I chuckled while he shoved me back as I started to take my lunch out.

Grell then realized that Ciel was right next to me, "My, my, my." he then went to sit at his side, "Now aren't you just the cutest thing ever, well, besides Alois." I stuck my tongue out at him and he just swatted the air, "Oh where are my god damn manners," he flipped all of his _extremely_ long hair back before grabbing Ciel's hand and shaking, "I'm Grell Sutcliff."

"Yeah, number one drama queen." I said smirking at him also making everyone laugh, even Ciel giggled.

"Nice to meet you." Ciel said smiling at Grell, who just awed at him.

"Good afternoon everyone." an eleventh grader with purple hair and tan skin said while sitting next to Hannah with Agni and the triplets following. His smiled disappeared when he saw the new member at our table, "Who is he?" he pointed at Ciel.

"The names Ciel Phantomhive." he responded to his question in a calm yet annoyed voice but I ignored it and bit into my sandwich.

Soma gave him a glare but then smiled and introduced himself and the others who came with him. I wasn't paying attention anymore to the conversation, enjoying my strawberry jammed sandwich that I made myself. I felt Ciel's hand on my thigh lightly stroking it, I rolled my eyes and put my hand on top of his to let him know that he wouldn't get hurt if Claude tried to get to close, which I realized that he had taken over Grell's spot. I looked to where Claude once sat to see Grell complaining to Sebastian. I glared at Claude and leaned over to Ciel, "Want to trade spots?" he shook his head in agreement and now I sat in between Claude and Ciel.

Claude gave me a surprised look but then smiled, "Hello." he then ate his hamburger.

I whispered to him, "Don't try anything stupid now." I then took a sip of my juice box, "It's not like I'm replacing you or anything."

I could feel his golden eyes looking over at me, "You still didn't give me an answer last time we saw each other." he whispered in my ear.

I shivered in disgust, "Well then you should know by now that it's a no." I said standing up to leave. I grabbed hold of Ciel's hand and he gathered his trash and lunch box, and left with him in toe.

I really hate my annoying friends. And Claude!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

School ended and I was waiting for Alois at his locker. I wonder if he would like to come over today. I smiled at the thought of him saying yes and I giggled girly like.

"CIEL!" I heard an annoying high squeaky voice yell. I turned to see none other than Lizzy

I rolled my eyes in annoyance before facing her, "What do you want?" I asked.

She stood in front of me and looked down at her feet shyly, "Um...I was wondering if you and me could start over...I mean since I was obviously mean to your friend A-Al-Alois." she spat his name out like it was some sort of disease, "It's just that..." a tear fell down her cheek as she looked into my eyes but I glared at her still annoyed by her actions, "...You don't even know what happened between Alois and me...did he ever tell you that we use to-use to d-date." she hissed.

I stared at her with wide eyes but still had my arms crossed, "No and I'm pretty she that he had a really good reason why he dumped you, plus why are you telling me about your personal life?" I felt someone behind and saw that the blond girls eyes glared at the person which made me smile widely as I knew exactly who it was. I turned around to hug Alois, "Alois." I inhaled his sent before pulling away.

He looked at me then at Lizzy, "What are _you_ doing here, hoe?" he growled at her and put me behind him, "If your here to convince Ciel to be a whore like you, well I'm not letting him because he chose to be my friend and not yours, so you can go back to that whore house of yours." I snuggled his arm sighing at what he had said.

"Either way he'll become a whore whether you want him to or not." with that she walked away raising her head up high.

I turned my attention to Alois who pulled his arm away from my grip and opened his locker, "What did she want with you anyway?" he shoved papers and notebooks in his backpack before swinging it over his shoulder and locking his locker.

I sighed, "She wanted to re-introduce herself to me since her first impression was a fail."

He looked at me with a questionable look, "Oh...And why were you guys at my locker discussing this?" he walked away while signaling me to follow him.

I walked beside him while rubbing the back of my head, "Oh yeah, I was waiting for you to see if you wanted to come over to my house." I then whispered, "My parents are never home and I hate being alone all the time."

I heard him breathe heavily, "Sure. Why not." I looked at him to see that he was a little ahead of me and ran up to him.

"For real?" he nodded his head and I smiled, "Awesome." I then grabbed a hold of his arm and lead him to my house. I felt out that I lived in a mansion because I'm pretty sure if I did tell him then he would deny my offer. We walked up the gates to mansion and I went over to the box clicking on one of the bottoms which rung.

"Ho?" I heard my butler say.

"It's me, open up." I demanded and then the gates opened to revile my mansion. I started to walk only to notice that Alois wasn't moving and I turned to him, "Um, are you coming?"

He seemed to come back to reality and walked up to me, "Yeah."

I smiled and held his hand watching him blush as I did so. I then ran dragging him with me so we could go up to the house already.

Right when we finally got there the door swung open reviling the inside of my mansion and my servants standing side by side smiling at me but then the look of shock was shown as they saw Alois standing next to me. I just threw my things to Mey-Rin who gasped but held them. "Give her your things too." I smiled at him as he did as I told him. "Follow me." he did so and we both went up the stairs, through the halls, and into my room. I heard him gasp but he then went to sit next to me on my bed staring down at the floor.

I hugged him and threw him on the bed, "What are y-you doing?" he asked in confusion.

I giggled and snuggled up to him lying completely on top of him, "Hugging you, duh!" I tighten my grip and listened to his breathing. I could make out that his heart was at full speed and probably ready to pop out from the velocity it was up against. "Alois...hug me back." I sweetly said while I snuggled into his chest and sighed as I felt him hug me back.

I then heard a loud boom coming from my kitchen which made Alois pull away and take caution at what was happening, "W-what was t-th-that?" he then gave me a scared expression.

I pouted at how annoying Bard was, he was always blowing something up...and at the wrong time too! "Come on." I said as I walked out the door with Alois following. We went into the kitchen to see it yet again my kitchen covered in black ashes. "BARD!" I yelled extremely mad now and giving the blond a glare that could see right through his soul.

"S-s-sir, I'm v-very s-s-s-sorry." he said sweat dropping a little before replacing it with a scared expression.

"YOU BETTER BE! OR YOU'LL BE FI-" I was then being hugged from behind.

"Calm down, Ciel." "Alois' voice said, sounding a bit angry himself so I froze and shook my head in agreement before he placed a kiss on my cheek and petted my head, "Good boy, now say you're sorry for yelling at him."

I shivered with delight at his kiss and his gentle hand wanting more of him to touch me so I did as I was told, "Sorry for yelling at you Bard." I then felt him nudge his head in the crook of my neck to continue on, "Please clean up and go rest, I believe that you have done too much and need to sleep the stress away." I then received a kiss on my neck only to find that it was being sucked on. That move got me hard already, and yet again I wanted more of him, I wanted to feel wanted by him, to be only his.

Bard then started quickly on what he was told while I was pulled away from my kitchen to my bedroom and thrown on the bed. I then felt my hands being pinned up over my head by one of his own hands; he then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You've been a very naughty boy." he then straddled my hips with both of his legs on both of my sides.

I moaned at the movement, "Alois..." I barely breathed out before I felt his lips on mine, molding in a rhythm. I kissed back and tried to fellow the rhythm but was then surprised that he slipped his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I gave it to him. I knew that I wouldn't regret bringing him here and maybe even possibly fall in love with him, heck I am in love. I tried to pull my wrists free from his grip only to find them being more gripped so I grinded my hips up toward his own private area only finding myself moaning helplessly, asking for more but he pulled away and got off of me. I sat up and looked at him, "What's wrong?" I asked leaning over for a kiss.

He put his hand on my lips and gently pushes me away, "Look, Ciel, I'm not what you think I am...and I'm not into gu-"

I then put my hand on his lips, I could feel my tears threatening to come out but I held then in. how could he play around with me, and just when I was finally thinking that someone loved me for me. I then felt angry and glared at him, "Just shut up." I got off my bed and went over to the hallway, "Mey-Rin!" I yelled making sure that I sounded frustrated and not about to cry.

She came in a flash, "Yes, young master, Ciel?" she asked holding a broom in her hands, gripping it from her nerves, I guess.

"Bring Alois his backpack and accompany him to the door." I then walked out, "I'll be in my father's office so please take him with you."

"Yes, sir." I heard her say.

I heard footsteps running up behind me but I didn't stop to turn around or even glance at the person following me. That's when I felt his arms around me while he kissed my cheek before whispering quietly into my ear only for me to hear, "Sorry..."

I pushed him away from me and ran to the office slamming the door behind me. I then collapsed on one of the chairs that were in there and brought my knees up to my chest embracing them while putting my face into them and then finally crying my heart out. Why did I have to be so...gay?!


End file.
